valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Seluvia
Seluvia est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Il est un Sorcier et peut être recruté dans le Château Obsession. Présentation Elevé a Rand, petite ville au bord de la passe d’Artolia Au cours de la Guerre d’un An, qui débuta en 581 C.C., Rand fut attaquée par un groupe d’opposants. Ces groupes avaient rapidement crû en raison de l’insécurité publique. Seluvia fut l’unique survivant de Rand. Il fut sauvé par l'ancienne Reine de Dipan, Phyress, qui allait devenir la Reine de la Principauté de Paltierre. Il grandit aux côtés de la fille biologique de Phyress, Chrystie et on suppose qu'une liaison romantique s'est développée entre les deux. En 593 CC, au grand dam d'Alm, le beau-frère de Phyress, Seluvia fuit Paltierre, craignant que son existence serait la cause des troubles parmi les héritiers du trône. Il devint ménestrel et parcourut de nombreux pays pour sceller les Revenants. Chrystie le rejoignit, puis ils rencontrèrent Dyn quelque part le long du chemin. Ils l'accompagnèrent dans son voyage aux portes de Niflheim. Toutefois, ils n'ont pas pu empêcher sa mort. Par respect pour leur compagnon, ils ont chanté ses louanges dans le monde entier, mais plus tard, ils disparurent. On ne sait rien des causes de leur mort. Seluvia est très doux, conciliant, prêt à placer les intérêts des autres avant les siens, comme en témoigne son départ de Paltierre. Il estime qu'il est de son devoir de débarrasser Midgard des monstres autant que possible et attache une grande importance à l'amitié et le travail d'équipe, notamment en regrettant que ses amis Dyn et Chrystie ne sont plus avec lui. Par opposition à Chrystie, il apparaît plus réticent à afficher ses sentiments, peut-être parce qu'il est conscient des difficultés qu'il a causé à sa famille. Sur une note moins sérieuse, il dit aussi à Alicia qu'il semble toujours être pris en embuscade dans le combat en se battant tout seul. Combat Seluvia a de très bonnes données d'attaque, au contraire du support,ce qui est un gros désavantage global. Sa Grande Magie mauvaise n'aide pas. Il rejoindra votre équipe avec une baguette de cristal, un Manteau béni, et des bottes en cuir. Sa compétence initiale est Destructeur de dieux, qui lui sera une exclusivité pendant un bon moment, mais ne sera que très circonstanciellement utile avant que les autres personnages ont accès. Sorts d'Attaque *'Éclair Foudroyant' -Initial- *'Tempête de feu' -Niveau 8- * Vierge des glaces -Niveau 16- *'Souffle empoisonné' -Niveau 28- *'Missile prismatique' -Niveau 45- *'Sombre sauveur' -Niveau 48- Sorts de Menu *'Normaliser' -Niveau 5- *'Explosion' -Niveau 10- *'Guérison' -Niveau 12- *'Tempête de tonnerre' -Niveau 18- *'Renforce garde' -Niveau 20- *'Invocation de plume' -Niveau 22- *'Ruine puissance' -Niveau 25- *'Renforce puissance' -Niveau 30- *'Renforce magie' -Niveau 32- *'Blizzard glacial' -Niveau 34- *'Voile magique' -Niveau 36- *'Ruine garde' -Niveau 38- *'Tombe terrestre' -Niveau 41- *'Labyrinthe astral' -Niveau 43- *'Pointe spirituelle' -Niveau 48- *'Miroir Sorcier' -Niveau 51- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Seluvia est un sorcier de tonnerre. Par conséquence il a comme Grande Magie par défaut Gravité Purificatrice. Il dira "Your future is no more!" avant de l'exécuter. Lieu de la relique Un bâton-relique situé dans le Château Obsession, sur une corniche dans une salle à la droite et en haut de la porte du premier écran. Seluvia est la seule option possible. Il dira: "Je vous protégerai autant que possible" avant de le matérialiser. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Seluvia, il vous demandera "M'ordonnez-vous de commencer une nouvelle vie?" Si vous choisissez de le libérer, il dira: «N'oubliez pas que si notre corps peuvent se séparer, nos esprits resteront ensemble." Après avoir été libéré, Seluvia apparaîtra à l'entrée du Temple Audoula du Lac . Il vous donnera un Tome d'Alchimie, si vous allez le voir juste avant le boss final (vous aurez besoin de sauvegarder au point final du jeu). Conversation thumb|Seluvia dans le jeuSeluvia peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des trois personnages au début d'un combat, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe: sa sœur adoptive / amante Chrystie, sa mère adoptive Phyress, et Alm, le beau-frère de Phyress. *'Chrystie' :Seluvia: Hmm? Chrystie? :Chrystie: Lord Seluvia! We're together again! *'Phyress' :Phyress: If you were going to be with her, you could've at least stayed in the kingdom! *'Alm' :Alm: Is that you? I thought it was some stray dog. I must be cursed if I have to see your ugly mug even when I'm dead. :Seluvia: How sad it must be to be you. To make enemies of everyone you meet, dying without ever having been loved. And in death too, you are utterly alone. En dépit d'avoir été des amis et compagnons de route, Seluvia n'a pas de conversation avec Dyn. Cela est d'autant plus surprenant qu'il y a un échange hostile de Dyn à Chrystie. Etymologie Seluvia peut être un composite de selu , un terme sanskrit qui signifie «plusieurs», et par via, le mot latin pour «route». La combinaison peut donc dire quelque chose comme "Beaucoup de routes", qui pourrait être une référence à sa profession choisie de ménestrel itinérant. Divers *Seluvia a la même voix que Kraad, Roland, Xehnon et Masato. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Seluvia est l'un des quatre Einherjar qui ont un pourcentage de chance de 100 d'être obtenu. Les trois autres sont Mithra, Khanon et Aegis. Tous les quatre sont également sorciers. *Seluvia est le seul personnage dans le jeu qui a toutes ses tolérances élémentaires neutres. *Ce n'est pas tout à fait clair si les sentiments de Chrystie envers Seluvia sont réciproques. Même si elle ne fait pas mystère sur ses sentiments, et qu'une citation de Phyress peut suggérer qu'il sont réciproques, Seluvia lui-même ne mentionne Chrystie que comme un ami. Elle aborde également formellement, en le désignant par «seigneur». *Le modèle de Seluvia dans le jeu a des manches beaucoup plus courte que sont character art. Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Einherjar